A rolling-element bearing, also known as a rolling bearing, is a bearing which carries a load by placing rolling elements (such as balls or rollers) between two bearing rings or races. The relative motion of the races causes the rolling elements to roll with very little rolling resistance or sliding. Rolling bearings are widely used in a plethora of mechanical applications.
A combined load rolling bearing, also known as a combination bearing, can include separately arranged axial rollers and radial rollers which are capable of supporting both radial and axial loads from a rotating part. In short, a combined bearing can support both axial and radial loads from rotating parts. Combined bearings are commonly used in various applications, such as automotive transmissions.